ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lab Rats: The Rise of Megahertz
Lab Rats: The Rise of Megahertz is a science fiction, action adventure thriller which serves as an sequel to Lab Rats: The Movie. The film stars Billy Unger, Benedict Cumberbatch, Jamie Foxx (The Amazing Spider-Man Trilogy), Dane DeHaan (The Amazing Spider-Man Trilogy) and Liam Neeson (The Lego Movie, Taken) Cast *'Billy Unger as Chase Davenport' *'Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport' *'Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport' *'Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley' *'Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport' *'Benedict Cumberbatch as William Kane' *'Robert Downey Jr as Maxwell Kirkland/Tony Stark' *'Jamie Foxx as Emmet Dillon & Megahertz': An scientist who works for A.S.D. After Emmet spills dangerous chemicals over himself, Emmet can now control electricity. After an encounter with the Lab Rats, he now calls himself 'Megahertz'. *'Dane DeHaan as Jack Keys/Genesis': CEO of A.S.D. Jack is also an old friend of Chase Davenport. Jack will become the villain known as Genesis. *'Liam Neeson as Brian Rollins': A former agent for William Sachs. He has an vendetta for Sachs for making him lose his wife after an deadly encounter with Russian Mobsters. *'Will Ferrell as William Sachs': An colleague and butler for Jack Keys. Sachs also has an secret army after Jack, who he believes will take over the Advanced Science Division (AKA A.S.D.) *'Paul Giamatti as Peter Jones': A Russian Mobster who has a deep hatred for the Lab Rats. He also has an mechanized suit of armor called the Advanced Military Combat Armour (AKA AMC Armour) *'Chris Pratt as Kristoph Young': An expert plane pilot who works for William Sachs. He is also an expert marksman and thief. *'Felicity Jones as Lucy Goodwin': An A.S.D employee. She is also an master cat burglar. *'Cobie Smulders as Jane Banks': Former scientist at A.S.D. She is an friend of Donald and also helps the Lab Rats during missions LeoDISNEY.png|Leo Dooley Maxwell Kirkland.jpg|Maxwell Kirkland/Tony Stark William Kane.jpg|William Kane ChaseDavenport.jpg|Chase Davenport AdamDavenport.jpg|Adam Davenport Bree.jpg|Bree Davenport DonaldDavenport.png|Donald Davenport Jack Keys.jpg|Jack Keys Brian Rollins.jpg|Brian Rollins Emmet Dillon.jpg|Emmet Dillon ElectroJamieFoxx.jpg|Megahertz Peter Jones.jpg|Peter Jones William Sachs.jpg|William Sachs Lucy Goodwin.jpg|Lucy Goodwin Kristoph Young.jpg|Kristoph Young Jane Banks.jpg|Jane Banks Synopsis Now public figures, the Lab Rats must side with ex agent Brian Rollins, former ASD scientist Jane Banks, expert marksman, theif and pilot Peter Jones & Cat Burglar Lucy Goodwin to take down electric villain Megahertz, Russian Mobster Peter Jones & mutated freak Genesis while trying to find out about their shaded past. Plot In an flashback years earlier, we see Douglas Davenport (Jeremy Kent Jackson) experimenting on an young Adam, Bree & Chase. Douglas is then stopped by Donald Davenport (Hal Sparks) and Douglas escapes. Years later, Adam, Bree & Chase, now public figures, skydives off an plane and free falls down. They hear radio chatter of an Russian Mobster named Peter Jones (Paul Giamatti) and Bree uses her bionics to find him. In the process, Adam saves an electrical engineer named Emmet Dillon (Jamie Foxx). Bree locates Jones and goes into the back of the truck to contain the new serum. Jones steps out of the truck while the front of the truck transforms into an mech. Jones steps into the mech and fires rockets at Chase, who deflects them back at Jones, destroying the armor. Bree runs back to the Davenport Mansion and tells Donald that they stopped Jones. Chase and Adam then arrive back in the Daventank MK II and tells Donald that the serum is safe. Donald calls an man on the phone saying that they contained the serum and defeated Jones. Meanwhile, Emmet is at ASD Labs talking to William Sachs (Will Ferrel) about new power grids for ASD. Maxwell Kirkland (Downey Jr) interrupts them by saying the power grids might destroy the power supply ASD has. Kirkland walks away and bumps into Jack Keys (Dane DeHaan) who says that Kirkland should be at the Davenports house. Kirkland arrives at the Davenports who informs the Lab Rats about new power grids. Leo (Tyrel Jackson Williams) has had enough of Kirkland keeping secrets and asks for his real name. Kirkland then reveals himself to be Tony Stark and says that Maxwell Kirkland was an disguise to infiltrate Mission Creek. Kane (Benedict Cumberbatch) tells Donald that Stark was Kirkland all along. Donald then asks Stark if he could help, which Tony agrees to. Back at ASD, Dillon falls into an pool of electricity, which explodes and contains him in an cocoon. Keys and Sachs watches the footage and Jack calls an medic to help Dillon. Back at Davenports Mansion, an girl who calls herself Jane Banks asks if she could see Donald. Galleries TBA Crew *'Director - Christopher Nolan' *'Producers - Joel Silver & Avi Arad' *'Writer - David S Goyer' *'Story - James Vanderbilt' *'Composers - Hans Zimmer & The Magnificent 6' *'Editor - Lee Pace' Trivia * Megahertz is also the name of another Disney XD villain in the show Mighty Med. This version however appears to resemble Electro from the Ultimate comics but in an reddish type of colour. * Genesis is an new villain who appears to have bionics. Dane DeHaan said "I really thought Chris Nolan would make Genesis just an mutated freak who always rides on an glider like I had to do in The Amazing Spider Man films. But Nolan told me that my character was going to have bionics." Genesis's bionics include flying, heat vision, the ability to mold his arm into deadly weapons and shapeshifting. Goyer also came up with the idea that Genesis could control the fabric of time and space. * Genesis is the first bionic villain to have the ability to fly. * To make the CG model for the mechanical armor, more pieces were used to create the model. Giamatti also said that the suit was bigger than the RHINO armor. Giamatti jokingly stated that this armor could destroy the RHINO armor in an second. * The Lab Rats now have their personal vehicle in the film called the Daventank MK II. Blueprints of the MK I Daventank was shown as an Easter egg in the first film. The Daventank is later upgraded to the MK III version. * Douglas stated that he met an man once who was working on gamma technology. He could be referring to Bruce Banner from the MCU films. * Christopher Nolan's other film, the Prestige, can be shown in the background. * Goyer confirmed that the Lab Rats series and the MCU films are connected since Kirkland revealed himself to be the actual Tony Stark. * Steven Ogg from GTA V makes an cameo appearance in this film as an government official. Ogg proudly states that he would like to be involved in the franchise as one of the villains. * Cobie Smulders and Chris Pratt announced that Star Lord and Maria Hill is in the same Lab Rats movie universe since Goyer confirmed this. Pratt said that Star Lord and Maria Hill is two seperate characters instead of Kirkland being Tony Stark. * An character similar to the Batman villain known as the Arkham Knight appears in an brief post credits scene hinting that this character knows all about their bionics. * Robert Downey Jr said that Tony is trying to hire the Lab Rats to be apart of his team during the Civil War to fight against Captain America. The only character to ever agree was Adam. * Gwyneth Paltrow was supposed to reprise her role as Mary Green but she couldn't due to scheduling conflicts. * Guy Pearce was in the talks of reprising his role as James Killian but Pearce said that in an interview, he was planning to come back, but stronger than ever. * Kevin Conroy makes an cameo appearance in this movie as an maiter'd. * Nolan stated that he was planning to have specific armor for the Lab Rats but the idea was scrapped. Category:TV Shows